Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie
Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie is a Sonic: Adventures in Equestria film, and a reimagining of My Little Pony: The Movie. Summary When Equestria is invaded by a powerful new enemy who intends on using the magic of the alicorn princesses for evil purposes, Team Sonic, the Mane Six, the Jewel Pixie Animals, the Princesses and all their friends must seek help from beyond Equestria to save the world from a stormy fate. Plot The residents of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, overseen by the Princesses of Harmony in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monsters commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow. Team Sonic, The Mane Nine and the Princesses flee from the city along with some of their closest friends/allies, and go onto to find the hippogriffs. Tempest pursues the princesses under the orders of her superior, the Storm King, who requires the magic of all twelve princesses to empower his mystical Staff of Sacanas, and promises to restore Tempest's horn in exchange. The heroes travel to the desert city of Klugetown, where a feline con artist named Capper offers to escort them, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt. As Capper begins to develop a genuine friendship with them, Veroko arrives just as the heroes turn to leave, exposing Capper's treachery. When Tempest arrives, the group evade her aboard a delivery airship run by birdlike pirates, whom Rainbow Dash persuades to take them to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. After thrarting a attempt to capture the princesses by Dr. Eggman, Rainbow Dash performs a Sonic Rainboom in celebration that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to reach Mount Aris by themselves. While exploring the hippogriffs' deserted kingdom, the heroes are saved from drowning in an underwater cavern by the seapony Princess Skystar, who leads them to her undersea home of Seaquestria. Skystar reveals her kind to be the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the seaponies, but Silver convinces her otherwise that this is the wrong thing to do. In the end, the heroes are ultimately sucessful in owning Novo's trust and all the heroes regroup at the surface. Unfortunatly, thanks to Infinite, who betrayed Eggman eariler in the film, the princesses are kidnapped by Tempest. Spike alerts the heroess to the princesses' capture and Infinite defeats Sonic before warping away. Meanwhile, the princesses gain Tempest's sympathy upon revealing how the loss of her horn caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic as a filly. Elsewhere, the heroes are joined by Capper, the pirates, and even the Eggman Empire to help save the day. In Canterlot, Tempest delivers the princesses to the Storm King, who absorbs their magic into his staff. When Team Sonic and their allies infiltrate the city and defeat the Storm King's soldiers, even defeating Infinite, who expresses remorse for his actions due to the overclocked Phantom Ruby corrupting, he conjures a tornado with the staff, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight and the princesses save Tempest and reunite with their friends, who help them take the staff and end the storm. The Storm King hurls a magical orb at the group to petrify them, but Tempest jumps in his way, turning them both into stone. The Storm King's body is caught by Infinite and put in a cage, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who restores the damaged city by returning the stolen magic. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies the heroes have made on their adventure. Encouraged by Twilight, Tempest joins in by producing a fireworks display with her broken horn, and happily accepts the group's friendship, while Infinite decides to take time to self-reflect. Differences *The Storm King wants the magic of not just the Princesses, but also the Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Sunset. *Team Sonic are able to save Cadance, Celestia, and Luna from getting petrified. *Silver is able to convince Twilight out of stealing pearl. And as a result, the heroes are able to gain Queen Novo's trust. *The Storm King is imprisoned in Tartatus instead of turning into obsidian stone and shattering. Transcript Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie/Transcript Trivia *Nearly all the Freedom Fighters make a appearance in the movie. *"Crossing the Line" from Tangled: The Series plays during the film, here, it's sang by Sonic & Infinite. *"Night Falls" from Descendants 3 plays during the battle for Canterlot. *Infinite turns over a new leaf after the events of this film, becoming a official member of the Freedom Fighters by the beginning of Season 8, much to Eggman's dismay. *After Off to See the World finishes, "The Light of Hope" from Sonic Forces plays, followed by "Don't Think Twice" from Kingdom Hearts III. *The Digimon Adventures Tri version of "Butter-Fly" plays during after the scene skips to the beginning of the Friendship Festival. *"Let's Make It!" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Sonic and his friends are helping set up the Friendship Festival. *"Fist Bump" from Sonic Forces plays when the Storm Guards attack Canterlot. *"A New Journey" from Sonic Unleashed plays when Sonic looks to see Twilight sitting by herself by the river. *"The Base" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when the heroes arrive in Kludgetown. *"Beerus' Hakai Theme" from Dragon Ball Super plays when Infinite betrays Eggman. *"Robot's Lost & Found" from Sonic Colors plays when Eggman and his minions were trying to find dry land. *"Suitable Opponent" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Spike runs to the others that the Mane Nine and the princesses had been taken. *"Night of Fate" from Kingdom Hearts plays when Sonic runs to attack Infinite. *"Sonic Appears" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when Sonic runs to the other side of the beach in anger during his battle with Infinite. *The ending part of "A Hero Falls" from Sonic Forces after Infinite manages to defeat Sonic. *"Destiny's Union" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep plays after Infinite leaves after dropping Sonic. *"Daishinkan Sama Theme" from Dragon Ball Super plays after Open Up Your Eyes. *"Strategy" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when the scene cuts back to the heroes on the beach. *"Sora's Theme" from Kingdom Hearts II plays after Capper and Celaeno and her pirates join the heroes. *"Sun of Despair" from Sonic Forces plays after Night Falls finishes. *"XY&Z" from Pokemon: X & Y plays when Team Sonic battle Infinite. *The Digimon Adventures Tri version of "Brave Heart" plays as Team Sonic enter their super forms during the final battle against Infinite. *The ending part of "Infinite" from Sonic Forces plays when Infinite decides to destroy the planet. *"Super Sonic" from Sonic Generations plays when Team Sonic enter their Hyper forms. *"Roxas' Theme" from Kingdom Hearts II plays after Team Sonic transform back from their super forms. *"We Are Xros Heart! (Ver. X7)" from Digimon Fusion plays when Infinite decides to set things right. *"Rage Awakened" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep plays when the Storm King starts unleashing the staff's magic. *The sad part of "The Time-Space Rift" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays after the heroes are lowered to the ground. *"Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from Sonic Lost World plays when Sonic talks to the petrified Storm King. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossovers